Lily
by dcdc123
Summary: Lily Parks lives on the street with her mom. They are always getting chased out of different towns because of Lily's arms. That was until something tragic happens. (I suck at descriptions so don't judge me!) !DISCONTINUED!
1. Mom

My name is Lily Parks. I am ten years old. I have deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that reaches my mid back. All my life I have been on the streets. My mom was poor and my father left us when I was just born. We're always getting run out of many towns because of my arms. They are kind of like a smooth deep black color with these weird crosses on each palm. People are always trying to kill me, and call me things like "demon" or "devil's spawn." Mom and I always outrun them though.  
Mom is always holding two or more jobs in each town we go to. I only try to stay out of sight so they leave us alone. The black color of my arms reaches all the way to my mid upper arm, so I can't cover it with gloves. Plus I don't own any long sleeve shirts. I only have a green tank top, red short sleeve t-shirt, and two pairs of pants. We can never get new clothes because we need the money for food. For some reason I need to eat more than regular people or I get really sick. Mom has always been there for me, and didn't leave like dad did.  
One day mom and I were in town, I was hiding my arms in a blanket I had over my shoulders. It was cold out so no one gave me weird looks. Mom was talking to an old woman selling apples about the prices while I waited for her to finish. Suddenly a boy my age runs up, and asks me if I want to play tag with him and his friends. I said no and look at my mom to see if she was done yet. She wasn't so I stood there waiting. I thought the boy had left but I was wrong. I was suddenly grabbed by the arm by the kid that wanted me to play. He started pulling me to the street were a group of kids were running around. He kept trying to get me to play while I tried to get loose. While he was pulling though the blanket fell of and he saw my arms.  
Screaming was all I heard after the boy let go. My mom heard and rushed over to me. She picked me up and started running to the woods. I saw all the men running and grabbing torches and guns shouting at us to get out of their village. They kept calling me the devil's spawn and a demon like always. I started crying. Why did this always happen?! I hate it! All of a sudden my mom tripped and she dropped me and fell to the ground. I was a little dazed from the fall but I didn't miss it when I saw the towns folk heading back. I was confused as to why they left us alone but glad at the same time.  
I was so focused on the retreating towns people that I didn't see a man hide behind a tree and point a gun at me. Mom did though and she jumped in front of the bullet.


	2. New Noah Part 1

**Hey! It's been a while since I posted chapter 1! Oops...hehe. Well here is chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

I turned when I heard the sound of a gun go off, then mom fall to the ground. The man came out from behind the tree with a smirk on his face. He started walking to the village while he mumbled something that sounded like

"Take that demon."

I was terrified. I ripped off my pant leg and tried to stop the bleeding. Nothing I did helped, mom just kept getting paler by the minute. I was crying harder then I ever had before. I didn't know what to do.

Then she turned to me and said in a soft calm voice

"It's okay Lily, everything will be okay." I was still trying to stop the bleeding but I knew it was useless.

"No mom please don't die, don't die and leave me alone!"

" Baby girl listen to me, you will never be alone I will always be there for you in your heart. I love you Lily." All I could do was watch as the life left her eyes. I sat there for a few minutes just crying. When I couldn't cry any more I got up and walked to the village.  
I knew there was an abandoned shack at the edge of the woods. I went to the back and grabbed a shovel and a chisel. I walked back to where my mom laid, and dug a grave. I worked for an entire day then I chiseled her name and things on a big smooth rock I had found. I gave her a proper burial, and just sat there for days. I don't know how long I sat there but I don't care. All I know is that I hate god right now. I hate humanity. What did I do to deserve this. A life sad and alone.  
~Hello little one~ I looked up to see an odd man with an insanely large grin. I was scared so I tried to hide my arms behind my back. He then said something that shocked me.

~Would you like me to bring your dead mom back from that detestable god?~ "

Can you really do that?"

~Why of course I can, all you have to do is call out to her with all your heart, and her soul will be put in this skeleton my company made!~

I jumped when a skeleton suddenly appeared next to me. I decided to do it. So I stood up and yell out to her. "MOM!"  
Purple lightning came down and hit the skeleton. Then her name was carved into the head. I just stood there starring at the skeleton. Then it looked up.

"Li-Lily" It sounded like mom so it must be her, I didn't care if she looked like that she never cared about my arms. I was about to run and hug her when she yelled at me.

"HOW COULD YOU LILY, HOW COULD YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!" I heard the man say something but I don't know what it was. Mom suddenly ran at me and I lifted my arms to protect my face.

Then I felt a strange surge of energy go through me. It wasn't bad but it was still unfamiliar. When I look at my hands I saw they were on fire the fire was green but surprisingly it didn't burn me. I was surrounded by the fire, and it created a shield like thing around me. The 'akuma' I think it was called, was blasted back. I suddenly had this horrible pain going through my head. Like it was being ripped in half. I fell to my knees, clutching my head in pain. The fire had disappeared. When I glanced up I saw that akuma thing explode.  
I also saw that man walk over to me. He crouched down and looked at me for a second.

~I am the Millennium Earl, what is your name?~ I wanted to respond because for some reason I felt like I could trust him, even after he created that thing that attacked me. I felt like if I opened my mouth I would scream in pain. When that wave of pain passed I responded.

"My name is Lily Parks"

~Well Lily i'm going to take you home with me where you can live, and have a family that loves you. I debated in my mind whether I should except or not. In the end I thought, I have no where else to go. I nodded, but soon regret it. My head was plagued with black dots and I felt dizzy.

~Let's go home now and I will explain everything you need to know when the pain goes away~ That was all I heard before everything went black.

**That was chapter 2! More chapters are on the way so be patient. I don't know if I mention this before but Lily and Allen are the same age.**


	3. New Noah Part 2

**Okay so here is chapter 3. I have a few more chapters up on Quotev if you want to read ahead. Same title but my screen name is Bandi. I didn't do this in the previous chapters but apparently if you don't do it people start bugging you about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM only my OC Lily and here mom. Now on to the story.**

Earl's POV.  
I was walking to my next victim, who was a little girl whose mom passed away. I was walking through the forest, keeping an eye out for the child. Then I finally found her slumped on top of what look like a grave. I walked up behind the head stone and looked at the girl.

~Hello little one~

She looked up at me, and I could tell she was scared so I got straight to the point.

~Would you like me to bring your dead mom back from that detestable god?~

I chuckled a little when I saw the shock on her face. "Can you really do that?"

~Why of course I can, all you have to do is call out to her with all your heart, and her soul will be put in this skeleton my company made~ She jumped when the skeleton suddenly appeared next to her, which made me chuckle again.

I didn't think she understood what I meant, but then she stood up and called. "MOM!" The soul entered the dark matter, and the name was carved on the head. I looked at the girl, and she was just standing there with hope in her eyes.

"Li-Lily, HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!"

~Now my dear akuma, kill the girl and wear her skin as your own~

The akuma ran at the girl and she lifted her arms to protect her face. That's when something unexpected happened.  
The girls arms caught on fire, but the fire was green and it then surrounded her like a force field of some sort.

~So the child has innocence, this can be troublesome~ The akuma was blasted back when it reached the fire and was trying to get up but failing. The girl then fell to her knees clutching her head. Her innocence deactivated and the fire was gone. Then I felt a familiar feeling. The feeling I get when another Noah is awakening. I look at the girls head and sure enough there are seven stigmas starting to form.  
I ordered the akuma to explode and walk over to where she is kneeling and crouch down to her level.

~I am the Millennium Earl, what is your name?~ I could tell she was having trouble speaking, which is probably because of the pain from her transformation into a Noah.

"My name is Lily Parks."

~Well Lily i'm going to take you home with me where you can live, and has a family that loves you~

She nodded after a second, but I can tell she was confused and in pain. ~Let's go home now and I will explain everything when the pain goes away~ Right after I said that she fell unconscious. Her head would have hit the ground but I caught her. I picked her up and went to where Road's door was waiting.  
**That my lovelies was chapter 3 I hope you liked it! please review favorite and follow! And feel free to give me advice and stuff so I can get better at writing stories and have more in the future. (I only work on 1 at a time) I'm am going to update again tomorrow or the next day. Like I said feel free to read ahead on the story on Quotev. **


	4. Transformation

**Hello people! This is chapter 4. I don't really have that much to say right now so onto the story. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own DGM. I only own Lily Parks.**

*(Earl's POV)*  
Right when I walked through the door I was tackle hugged by Road. "HI MILLENI, WELCOME HOME! Huh, who's this, did you bring me a new doll!"

~No Road, she is a new member of the family. Now i'm going to bandage her head and get her a room. In the morning gather the family so they can meet the new member~

Shock was written all over her face. Then she got a huge smile on her face. "Okay Melleni, see you at breakfast!" She then left to her room to go to sleep since it was pretty late.

~Akuma, bring me bandages, a towel, and a bowl of water!~

'Yes master' the akuma said in a rather bored voice. Two minuets later The Earl had Lily laid out on a bed in one of the guessed rooms and under the covers. The akuma maid came back in and set the things on the bed side table. She then bowed and left the room. Obviously trying to get as far away from the innocence as possible. I would have to get rid of that, but then again if I did then she would have no arms.  
I started washing the blood off, and as soon as the cool water soaked cloth touched her head her pained face calmed a little. As soon as I finished the last drop of blood her skin started fading to gray. When she opened her eyes they were now a deep gold color, instead of her blue. "Where am I?" She then looked at her hand, and smiled a little.

~So i'm guessing your Noah explained to you everything~ She nodded her head, and I sighed in relief. I did not want to explain every thing and stay up all night.  
~Now do you know which Noah you are?~

"Yes, I am the fifteenth Noah, Noah of fear."

~Okay well it is late and you should rest, tomarrow I will send Road to take you to dinner to meet the rest of the family, goodnight~

"Goodnight" I shut the door, deep in thought. There was another Noah they had no idea existed. There were only supposed to be thirteen Noah to begin with. Then the fourteenth came and killed the whole family. Of course I know this newly awakened Noah will never do that.

**Yes I know that the chapters so far have been rather short. A few chapters after this one will also be short. Then I'm going to try and make the longer then they are now. I might post tomorrow or the next day, I don't know. Please follow, favorite, review, yada yada. Bye-bye now!**


	5. Getting ready

**Hello I know I said I was going to post this chapter tomorrow but it's 10:20 and I can't sleep. So here is chapter 5.  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own DGM only my OC Lily Parks.**

Lily's POV  
I woke up to see that it was morning. I look around confused when I remembered what happened. I smile and got up. When I went unconscious, there were a bunch of memories that weren't mine going through my head. Then there was this voice that told me I was a Noah fighting in this Holy War. She said I was the fifteenth Noah. The Noah of fear. She also said this was her first time awakening so I don't have the urge to kill all humans like the others. I do however like to kill and have a blood lust during battle.  
I walked to the mirror hanging above the dresser and looked at myself. My blond hair has turned black my skin is a light gray, and my eyes are gold. All in all I think the look suits me. I went to grab a brush when my door burst open. I turned and jumped back a little. Luckily when I turned my back was not to the dresser. Bad news was I fell on my butt. I looked up and there was a girl that was older then me. She looked about twelve at the most. She was just staring at me, and it was starting to creep me out.

"Hi i'm Road! I'm the ninth Noah, Noah of dreams!"

"I'm Lily, fifteenth Noah of fear." I said.

"Fifteenth?" she asked with confusion in her eyes.

"Yeah, this is my first time awakening."

"Oh okay! Now lets get you ready for dinner!"

"Dinner? How long was I asleep?"

"All day, dinner is in an hour." I was shocked, I thought it was just morning.  
After forty-five minutes of picking out an out fit and having my hair brushed *cough yanked out cough* by Road I looked really nice. Nicer then I ever have before. I was wearing a red knee length dress with black frills along the rim on the skirt and the top of the dress. The straps were also black. Road also picked out some rose earrings for me. Of course they were clip on. Come on, i'm ten, I don't need my ears pierced. Of course what's earrings with out a matching rose choker and necklace. Plus the roses pined in my hair. Not that I don't like them though. What can I say I look cute. I also wore this golden headband on my forehead because it looked cool.  
"You know you don't talk much," Road said as she looked me over.

"I never really talked much at all I guess."

"Okay what ever lets go!" she grabbed my hand before I could stop her. She let go and hissed in pain.

"Ouch that hurt, the Earl warned me about the innocence but I forgot about it while I was getting you a dress." She ran from the room saying a quick 'i'll be right back'. I felt bad about hurting Road. Then she came back in and through something black at me.

"Here wear these." I looked at them and saw the were long silk black gloves. "Thanks Road!" I said as I slipped on the gloves.

"Okay now we can go!" Road said as she dragged me out of the room. I think i'm going to like it here.

**Okay that was chapter 5. Hope you liked it. Yes it was short, but i'm working on trying to write longer chapters. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow. After chapter 7 I won't be posting as fast as I am now. Mainly because I don't have chapters 8 through whatever written yet. Plus like I said i'm working on writing longer chapters. Follow, Favorite, Review please. I really need the feed back.**


	6. Family dinner

**HELLO PEOPLES! This is chapter 6. There is one more chapter after this one I will post tomorrow(or tonight if i'm bored) then I will have longer gaps between updates. On the plus side all the chapters after the next one will be longer. If you have any questions PM me and I will post it and the answer in my little author's notes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM only Lily Parks.**

Me and Road were walking down an endless hallway I just knew I would get lost in. We walked five more minutes until we came to some fairly large double doors.

"Here we are!" Road practically yelled. She opened the door and pulled me in after her. She let me go and ran to the head of the table.

"Hi Milleni!" she yelled. Then she jumped up on his lap and hugged his neck. I just stood there since I didn't know most of the people here. There was a man in a very fancy suit with a top hat on his head. Next to him was a blond woman wearing black sunglasses and a pantsuit. She just sat there looking rather bored. Across the table were these to boys pointing guns and yelling at each other. They looked rather odd in the outfits they were wearing. Next to them was a rather large man wearing a large coat and sucking on a lollipop.

~I see you brought Lily like I asked Road, good, and you have her in such a pretty outfit too!~ The Earl said.

~Come you can sit between Road and Tyki. Not knowing who Tyki was I just sat next to Road so I guess the man with the top hat is Tyki.

~Now for introductions starting with Tyki-pon!~

"Please don't call me that." Top hat man, now known as Tyki said.

"My name is Tyki Mikk, third Noah, Noah of pleasure."

Then the blonde woman spoke next. In a bored tone she said.

"Lulu Bell, twelfth, Lust." Across the table the boys stood up.

"I AM DEVIT! AND I AM JASDERO! AND TOGETHER WE ARE JASDEVI!" They sat down and the big guy took the sucker out of his mouth.

"I am Skinn Bolic, eighth Noah, Noah of wrath." He said, then added "Do you like sweets?"

"Yes I do." I said with a shy smile. He smiled a little then put the lollipop back in his mouth.

~I am the Millennium Earl as you already know. I am the first Noah!~ The Earl said in his cheery sing song voice.

"I'm Road Kamelot, ninth Noah, Noah of dreams!" Road said. It was my turn so I cleared my throat.

"I'm Lily Parks, Fifteenth Noah, Noah of fear." I said in a rather shy voice. They were all looking at me in shock and I shifted in my seat rather nervously.

"Fifteenth?" Tyki said. I nodded.

~Now that the introductions are over I must let you all know that she does indeed have innocence in her arms, and I am working on a way to take it out without her loosing her arms. So do not be alarmed~

Again there was a shocked silence around the room.

~Now that this is taken care of we can eat!~ The Earl called out some things, Akuma I think they're called, who brought out a lot of food that filled the table. I was starving and my stomach chose that moment to make that fact known. I blushed in embarrassment and Jasdevi laughed. When the food was on the table everyone started putting things on there plates. I ate so much food that most of the food in front of me that was on the table was gone.

"Ummm...wow."Tyki said.

~Her parasitic type innocence causes her to eat a lot so do not be alarmed.~ The Earl said. I was just glad to finally know why I ate so much. When dinner was over Road led me back to my room and I changed out of my dress and into pajamas. When I got into bed it wasn't hard to fall asleep.

**Ok so that was chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Follow, Favorite, Review, yada yada. The next chapter is a five year time skip 'cause i'm lazy. This is held after Allen's first mission with Kanda, but before the rewinding town with Miranda and Lenalee. Again, feel free to ask questions I will gladly answer them. As long as they don't give away the story plot. **


	7. What is the mission?

**Hello Readers! I have chapter 7 here. I have chapter 8 half way done, so that should be up in 1 or 2 days. possibly 3 if I get lazy again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM only my OC Lily.**

-5 Years later-

I woke up in a cold sweat. Ever since that night I turned mom into an akuma I've been having nightmares about it. They haven't been happening that often but they still scare me. I don't blame the Earl for what happened, he was only doing his job. Plus he and the rest of the family have been taking care of me and I love them. I look at the clock and see I still have thirty minutes till I have to go train with Tyki. Usually he takes me out to random towns so I can torment them with my abilities to project their fears in front of them. Then we come home for lunch. After that I go out to an open field with the Earl and train my innocence. The Earl has a plan I just know he does. Why else would he train my innocence instead of finding ways to get rid of it?

I get out of bed and change in to black long sleeve shirt and white pants. I walk to the side of the bed and put on my favorite boots that reach to just below my knee. My stomach growls so I quickly brush my hair put on my gloves and run out the door. I slow down as I reach the double doors that lead to the dining room. Right when I open the door I get tackled my Road.

"HI LILY!"she yelled right next to my ear.

"Hi Road...ugh...choking!" I force out since I start having trouble breathing with her squeezing my neck.

"Oh sorry." She got off of me and ran to the head of the table to tackle the Earl. I went to the seat next to Tyki and sat down.

"Good morning." I said in a rather sleepy tone.

~Ah yes Lily I need to see you after breakfast in my office I have a very special mission for you!~

I looked at the Earl with shock written all over my face. I mean I have been on missions before but not alone. I mean there was this one time where I was on a mission alone and got extremely lost.

"What about my training session with Tyki?"

~You can skip it for today!~ I nodded and was thinking about what the mission might be when the doors were violently slammed open and the twins came in. Though something was off about them, but I don't know what.

"OI ROAD DID YOU TAKE OUR EYE LINER!" Devit yelled. So that was it, they weren't wearing their usual makeup.

"Of course I did 'cause you took my favorite hairbrush!"

The three of them then started throwing food (that I never even notice was there) at each other. I was starving so I grab four plates of food before they could get there hands on it. I ate quickly then watched the rest of the fight.

~Now, now that's enough give the things you took back and clean up this mess. Lily sense you ate will you please follow me to my office.~

**Ok that was very short but i'm working on making chapter 8 at least 1000 words. wish me luck on that.**

**Favorite, Follow, review, yada yada. Bye now! **


	8. Meeting the exorcist

**Hello this is chapter 8. It is over 1,000 words. and if you saw the chapter eight I posted a few days ago than sorry about all that random stuff that some how got there. Here is the REAL chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own DGM only Lily**

I followed the Earl out of the dining room as the twins and Road continued to fight. I was still trying to think of what the mission will be about so I didn't realize the Earl had stopped walking. I crashed right into the Earls back and fell flat on my butt.

"Oops sorry Earl." I said, my face red with embarrassment.

~It's quite all right Lily, now come inside so I can explain your mission~

I walked inside and made my way to the Earls desk. I had to make my way around the hundreds of phones on the floor so it took longer than it should have to walk ten feet.

"You know, you should really organize your office." I said when I finally made it across the room.

~I like this arrangement now sit please~

I did as he said and sat down in the plush chair across from the Earl.

"So what kind of mission is this, must be important if you're sending me alone." I said in a business like tone.

~You are the only one able to accomplish this mission~he said look serious. I just stayed silent waiting for him to finish.

~You see, I will be sending you to spy on the Black Order~

I froze and just stared at the man like he just kicked a puppy.

"W-W-W-WHAT!" I yelled in shock.

"Your sending me under cover at the Black Order!"

~Yes I am, I need to know what exorcist's next move will be. I can't send any of the Akuma because there is a new exorcist there that has a rather troublesome some ability.~

"What's the ability?"

~Well he was cursed by an akuma made from his dead father three years ago, and for some reason after his innocence activated I just left. I actually ran into him a few weeks ago in a cemetery I went to, to take care some trouble some brat~

"You still haven't explained the curse." I said, interrupting his rambling.

~Oh yes of course, he is able to detect the soul located in an akuma.~

"So he can tell the difference between Akuma and human?"

~Yes he can~

I sighed in annoyance. This is going to be a long mission. That's when I realized something.

"How am I going to get into the Order, I can't just walk up to the front door."

~There are exorcists heading to Rome, Italy. I need you to pretend to be attacked by the akuma while they pass by, then when they come to help, activate your innocence and destroy the akuma. Then they will take you back to the Black Order.~

"That… just might work." I said going through the plan in my head. "Wait, what if they ask my back story?"

~Tell them you are an orphan traveling around the world after your mother's death.~

"Okay." I said.

~Okay, now that you know what to do go find Road and a few level 1's and a level 2 . The train the exorcists are on will arrive at Rome in 3 hours~

"Yes sir!" I said, giving him a playful two finger salute. With that said I left his phone covered office and went to find Road.I searched for 10 minutes before I finally found Road bugging Tyki in the lounge room.

"Hey Road I got a mission I have to go to soon and I need to use your door to get to Rome!" I said.

"What's the mission about?" Tyki asked.

"I have to go undercover at the Black Order."

After the the two of them revived from the shock Road asked, "What does that have to do with Rome?"

So I ended up explaining the mission to them, which took almost ten minutes.

"I have to go get packed now, and get the akuma I need, see you later!"

"Be careful around those exorcists Lily!" Road called after me before I left.

"I will, bye guys."

When I got to my room I packed a few of my old and worn out around the house clothes to fit with my 'traveling around the world' story along with a small pouch of money I kept for when I go shopping with Road. Once that was done I swung the backpack onto my back and called for some akuma to meet me outside. When I got outside I saw one level two and about ten level ones.

"Hello akuma." I said as I approached them.

"Hello mistress Noah," the level two said, "What is it you called us here for?"

"I have a mission and I need your help on it."

After explaining the mission to the akuma I went to find Road to see if she had her door set up. I still had about an hour before the exorcists got to Rome but I still want to be early just in case. When I found her she was still in the family room sitting next to her door and Tyki was still reading his book.

"Okay Road i'm ready to go, see you guys!" I said as I opened the doors.

"Be careful lily." Road and Tyki said at the same time.

"I will be, don't worry." With that said I stepped through the door, the akuma following close behind.

"Okay good the train station is right over there."I said as I stepped out from the alley way Road's door led to. After about half an hour I saw a train pull up. I kept a close watch on all the passengers that left the train, but sense this train is half an hour earlier than the Earl said the exorcists would arrive I was still relaxed and leaning on the wall. I could feel the akuma next to me fidgeting a little so I had to order them to sit still for another half hour.

About twenty more minutes later another train pulled. Through the window of one of the carts I saw a finder and knew this was the train.

"Okay akuma get ready to attack me and kill bystanders, remember no what I say do not hesitate and act like i'm just another exorcist you have to kill."

"Yes mistress Noah."

"Transform and start attacking now!" I whispered as the exorcists started coming of the train.

As soon as the akuma transformed there was panic everywhere. People were screaming and the finder was helping people evacuate. The exorcists were starting to run over when I activated my innocence.

I saw the shock on their faces when they saw my arms catch on fire. I laughed on the inside, but on the outside I was pretending to be scared to death.

"HINATAMA!(FIREBALL!)" I yelled. When I said the some of the fire lunched of of my arm and fit the closest level one. Like I told it to, the level two was treating me like an exorcist.

"You filthy exorcist! You won't live to see tomorrow!" it yelled as it tried to punch me.

"KASAI NO RINGU!(FIRE RING!)" I yelled. A ring of green fire formed around my arm and launched at the level two like a Frisbee. The akuma dodged and the level one behind it was cut in half as the ring boomeranged back to me and dissolved into my fire lit arms. The level ones started to fire bullets at me and I screamed "HONO SHIUDO!(FLAME SHIELD!)" I screamed in pain as a rock flew up and hit my leg. That seemed to knock the exorcists out of the shocked daze they were in because the launched in and destroyed the level ones. I deactivated my shield and just observed the exorcists.

One had bright red hair and an eye patch. He was also using a hammer that was changing sizes as he dodged and attack the level two. The other one was a boy with really long hair who was using a katana to kill the rest of the level ones. When he was done he went to help eye-patch with the level two.

They looked like they were having trouble so I decided to help out.

"Hinotama!" I yelled as I started shooting fireballs at the level two. with three innocence hitting him at the same time he was quickly destroyed. When he was destroyed I deactivated my innocence and fell to the ground. My leg still hurt and i'm not aloud to use my healing ability so it was still bleeding pretty bad. I seems that rock cut me deeper than I thought.

"STRIKE!" the red head yelled as he saw my face when he walked over to help.

"Shut the fuck up Usagi and get some bandages!" Ponytail yelled.

"U-Um excuse me but what were those things. I've fought them be for but I don't really know what they are, and who are you guys." I said in a shy voice. I wasn't acting here because I really am shy in front of new people, especially since they are my enemies.

"Those were akuma. As for my and mister grouch over there we are exorcists of the Black Order. My name is Lavi and his name is Yuu Kanda. Just don't call him Yuu or you'll get your head cut of. Isn't that right Yuu-chan!"

"USAGI I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" the now dubbed Kanda yelled as he pressed his sword to Lavi's neck. Lavi was unfazed by this and started to wrap the wound on the leg.

"So how old are you?" Lavi asked.

"Fifteen."

"Whats your name?"

"Lily Parks."

"Where are your parents?"

"Mom was killed five years ago and I've been traveling alone ever since."

"How long have you been able to use your innocence?"

"Innocence?"

"The stuff in your arms."

"Oh, um I don't know about two years, ever since those akuma started attacking me."

"Okay this game of twenty questions is over lets contact HQ and see what to do with her." Kanda said rather annoyed.

"Ya ya okay." Lavi said.

Then he helped me up and we followed Kanda to the nearest phone.

**There we go, chapter 8 all done. I'm sorry but I really haven't even got the first sentence of chapter 9. I know what I want to write about in chapter 9 but i've been really busy. So chapter 9 might be up next week. Sorry (TT-TT)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I seem to have not updated in months. I'm really sorry. I have had writers block for this story. On the bright side, I have uploaded two one-shots that are really funny. Go check them out if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man**

By the time Lavi and I caught up to Kanda he was already on the phone waiting for someone to pick up the other line.

"Hello?" a rather girly voice said in a sing-song way through the phone.

"It's me." Kanda replied in an irritated tone.

"Oh hello Kanda! Did you and Lavi finish your mission already?"

"We haven't even started yet. As soon as we got off the train some akuma showed up and started wrecking the place."

"What happened that was serious enough to call? You usually just destroy them and move on." the man said, suddenly serious.

"We found an accommodator." he said. I just sweat dropped at how vague he was being.

"I want you two to head back to headquarters along with the accommodator. I'll send two other exorcists to complete your mission instead, no objections, bye now!" The connection cut off leaving a very pissed Kanda behind.

"That damn sister complex!" Kanda growled as he kicked the phone booth.

"Whoa, calm down Yu-chan, let's just head back to headquarters with Li-AH!" Lavi suddenly had to duck under the swing of a katana. He ran over and hid behind me with crocodile tears in his eyes.

"Why are you so mean to lil ol' me?" he said in a whiny high pitched voice.

"I wouldn't try to kill you if you didn't call me by my first name! On second thought I would!" she-man growled as he stormed off into town to probably find an inn sense the train station was closed from the akuma attack.

"Sorry about his temper. Hes not always like this." Lavi said sheepishly.

"Really?" I said, not believing that.

"Okay, yeah he is." he replied. We caught up to Kanda a few minutes later at the inn where he had already gotten two rooms. I took a key from Kanda and followed the boys till we reach two doors at the end of hallway that were facing each other. I told them goodnight and walked into the dimly lit room. I sat on the bed, bouncing a little to test the firmness of the mattress. Once I got settled I dug through my bag and pulled out a small black butterfly the size of my palm. The Earl had modified one of Tyki's teeze so that it could be used as a communication device.

"Connect to the Earl." I said as the teeze started fluttering its wings.

"Hello Lily, hows the mission going?" I heard the Earl say after a few seconds of silence.

"It's going fine, they bought my story and we're going to their headquarters tomorrow. These guys must be pretty stupid to believe that story." I said, remembering how fast they had accepted my lie.

"At least I know they're cautious considering the redhead asked me like a hundred questions."

"Okay well I have to get back to work. Everyone here misses you already, stay safe Lily." he said in a sad tone.

"I miss you guys too. I hope I get to come home soon." The line disconnected and I put the teeze back in my bag. I changed into sleep clothes and settled into the bed. I could shake the feeling that this was going to be a long mission.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so here is chapter 10. If you have any question concerning the story, feel free to message me and I will answer it, unless it would spoil the story. I would just like to point out that the mission Lavi and Kanda are on when they found Lily is the mission Kanda was sent to after his first mission with Allen. I'm kinda going to merge scenes from the Anime and the manga. (In the manga Kanda wasn't there during the Sir Komlin the II attack, but in the anime he showed up briefly) NOW ON TO THE STORY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray man, only Lily Parks and the plot.**

I was woke from my light sleep by a loud pounding coming from the door of my room.

"Lily! Get up and get dressed, the train comes in an hour!" I heard Lavi yell through the door.

"Okay, i'll be out in a sec!" I yell back in a sleepy voice as I got up to get dressed. The pounding stopped as I heard Kanda yell at Lavi to shut up. I changed into my usual training outfit, black longsleeve shirt and white pants, and brush my hair. As I was putting my boots on my bedroom door burst open (I could have sworn I had locked it) and Lavi was standing there with that goofy grin on his face.

"Are you ready to go!" he asked. He then flew backwards at the force of my boot flying into his face.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BURST INTO MY ROOM, I COULD HAVE BEEN HALF NAKED YOU PERVERT!" I yelled as I pick my boot up from next to his unconscious body and put it on. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room. I past by a grinning Kanda in the hallway and told him to grab the pervert so we can leave. He just picked him up by the collar and dragged him outside, which I was perfectly okay with. We waited for about ten minutes on the train station platform when our train arrived. We entered the train and the ticket guy led us to first class.

"Wow, you guys get to travel first class. That's awesome!" I said as I look around excitedly

"Che." was the only response I got out of the samurai. I settled for the seat next to the window and Kanda sat next to me with Lavi still unconscious laying on the seat across from us. The train started moving and I looked out the window at the passing scenery. I wasn't much of a talker unless it was a conversation I was interested in so the train ride was quiet for about ten minutes. Then Lavi woke up and all of that glorious silence was ruined.

"Uggghhhh what happened." he asked looking around with a confused look on his face (along with a bruise shaped like a boot).

"You barged into my room without knocking and got a boot to the face." I said matter of factly.

"WHAT! Did it mess up my face!?" he said in a panicked voice.

"Yes." me and Kanda echoed.

"Lily-chan, why are you so mean to me!"he whined.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't barge into a girls room your face would stay intact." I deadpanned as I shifted my gaze back to the window. I zoned out for the rest of the trip as the two beside me bickered. A few hours later there was a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hey Lily, you there?"

"Huh?" I asked as I turned to see Lavi standing next to me.

"Our stop is next so get ready."

"Oh, okay." I stood up and stretched a little to get my blood pumping again and grabbed my bag off the floor. I followed Lavi and Kanda out of the cabin as the train pulled to a stop and stepped onto the platform. There weren't a lot of people around so I guess we are in a small town. As we were leaving the station Lavi got a call on his golem so he went over to a phone to answer it.

_(A/N: They don't have the wireless golems yet)_

When he rejoined us he looked upset.

"What's wrong Lavi?" I asked.

"Bookman needs me in Turkey, I have to go do more work while you two get to eat and sleep at the order." he said with crocodile tears in his eyes.

"Good riddance." Kanda mumbled as he started walking forward again.

"Yu-chan why are so mean to me!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kanda yelled back. I said goodbye to Lavi and ran to catch up to Lavi. I followed Kanda to this huge cliff that I couldn't even see the top off. Before I asked how we were supposed to get up there he led me to what seemed to be an underground waterway. There was a finder waiting for us so I guess they expected us to get there around this time. I sat in the little boat across from Kanda and behind the finder steering the boat.

"Hey Kanda?" I said to get his attention. He made the humming noise to say that he heard me.

"What are the people here like?" I asked. He looked me dead in the eye and said to me.

"They are all insane."

Great now I was nervous.

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Lily. I hope you liked it. To tell the truth I came up with and typed this chapter in an hour. So it may be full of punctuation and grammar mistakes. (Not spelling mistakes, I have autocorrect on my laptop.) review, favorite, follow, blah, blah. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been pretty busy. I have been planing on making a D. Gray-man/ Harry Potter fan fiction. With no OCs. It will be Yullen (OTP!)**

**So keep a look out for that if you're interested. It might be posted today or in a few days. **

**Now, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own DGM. **

When Kanda and I got to the end of the water way there was a huge hole in the wall with a lot of noise coming out of it.

"What is that?!" I asked, a little panicked but the explosions I was hearing.

"Must be that stupid Sister complex and another one of his inventions." Kanda replied.

"What kind of invention?"

"Judging by the size of this hole, probably another stupid robot." he said as he started to climb up the stairs that were next to the hole. I followed him as i wondered just what kind of place I would have to spend the next few months in. As we got to the top of the stairs I started hearing a lot of yelling.

"Follow me, I think I hear the supervisor over here." Kanda said. He looked really annoyed, so I just nodded and walked in the direction he started in. A couple minutes of walking we turned a corner into a large opening with a lot of door and destroyed walls. There was an elevator sort of thing floating in mid air at the middle. There was also a large robot wearing a beret trying to grab a short white haired boy around my age. He was up on a banister when he noticed me and Kanda.

**(A/N- Most of these lines are straight from the english dubbed episode 8)**

"What's all the fuss about?" Kanda asked the kid.

"Kanda! I'll explain later. Right now we need to stop this robot!" he said. "It'll be a lot easier if we knew what it's weakness was."

"Only an amiture wouldn't be able to see where it's weak spot was." Kanda said in a gloating kind of way.

"Huh?" the white haired boy looked very confused so Kanda continued.

"I had the joy of destroying a very similar robot to this one in the past." he said. I just stood there in shock. There was another robot like this before?!

"So where's it's weak spot?!" the kid said. "Just tell me!" whitey yelled in distress.

"Hit it in the scruff kid." Kanda deadpanned.

"In it's scruff, got it." he said, writing it down on a notepad that came out of no where. "Wait! What the heck is a scruff!"

"Well that's a shame isn't it, I guess it's your fate to die. Huh?" Kanda replied with a half smile on his face. **(A/N Yes he really did have a half smile in the anime, it shocked me too)**

"You think you're funny don't you Kanda!" Whitey yelled as the robot started attacking again.

**(A/N-No lines after this are from the anime.)**

"OI! I'll be in your office with the new accommodator sister complex!" Kanda yelled to someone in the elevator. Some guy wearing a beret like the robot had just gave a thumbs up then shot whitey with what looked like a blow dart. I decided to just turn around and follow Kanda before I get anymore confused with what was going on.

"Hey Kanda, are things always this hectic around here?" I really just wanted to know if the people here were always this crazy.

"Sadly, yes." he said with a very annoyed sigh. The rest of the way was quiet and long. After a few turns and some really long hallways I determined that I would get lost here. After a few more minutes of walking we came up to this huge hole in the wall that let to this huge room filled with tables that were stacked with papers and books. There were also a lot of bookshelf and gadgets.

After walking through the big room we came to these big double doors. When Kanda opened them it lead to this big room with a floor covered in papers. It also had a desk and a couch across from it.

"We're going to have to wait here."Kanda said as he sat down on the couch. I sat down on the other side and pulled a book i've been reading out of bag.

"Fine with me." I replied. We settle into a calm silence for about half an hour when the doors were opened and in came the man with the beret.

"It's about time you got here." Kanda said as he stood up.

"Sorry about that, I had to come back up from Hevlaska's chambers." the man replied. "So you are the new exorcist?" he asked me.

"Y-Yes sir." I said shyly.

"I am Komui Lee, the head supervisor of the Black Order headquarters." the now dubbed Komui said with a smile as he shook my gloved hand.

"It's nice to meet you." I said with a small shy smile.

"You too, now, what's your name, age,and where is your innocence?"

"Lily Parks, i'm fifteen, and um here." I replied as I rolled up my sleeves and took my gloves off.

"Hmm, you seem to be a parasitic type innocence user." he said as he moved my arm around.

"Parasitic?" I asked even though the Earl already explained this to me.

"It means your innocence is part of your body. Oh and you can go now Kanda." he said as Kanda started to leave.

"Now if you would follow me so we can check your synchronization rate."

He started to leave the room and I followed as I asked what a synchronization rate was and what innocence was exactly. I already knew everything about the innocence, but I wanted to know what they knew about it. He explained there part in the war and how they discovered innocence. He then explained what a sync rate was as we came into a large dark chamber. We came to the edge of a platform and a huge white thing came out.

"Hello Hevlaska! This is a new accommodator, do you think you can check her sync rate please?"

"_Of course Komui." _she said as her tentacle arms started to pick me up. I panicked at first because of all the innocence in the room but I was able to calm myself down as she touch her forehead to mine.

"_10%...24%...32%...40%...56%...64%...73%...86%...89%...89% is the highest she can synchronize to the innocence." _Hevlaska said as she set me down.

"Wow good job!" Komui said in a very annoying sing song voice. "Now if you would follow me back to the science department we can have Johnny measure you for your new uniform and Lenalee can show you to your new room." he said as he turned around back in the direction we came from. I waved good bye to Hevlaska and followed Komui back to the science department. I was really happy to get out of that room. Innocence may not hurt me like it does the other Noahs, but it still gives me a really bad feeling if too much of it is near me.

I really hope this mission will be over soon. I'm really missing my family.

**Well there is chapter 11. I hope you liked it. Sorry again for the wait. I have no idea where this story is heading so if you want you can give me some ideas in the reviews. I will also take pairing requests in the reviews if you want. I hope to upload my DGM/HP story soon. And also chapter 12. Bye now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in weeks, more than a month really. I have had writers block on what to do with this chapter. But now I am back, so here is the chapter. if you have any questions I will answer them, just PM me or leave it in the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man, only Lily and the plot.**

Lily's POV

I followed Komui on the way back to the Science Department while looking around with worry. This place is huge! Not to mention most of the halls look the same. I noticed I was starting to fall behind and sped up to match the steps of the probably mentally insane man. As we got back to the science department I waited in Komui's office while he went to get this Johnny guy. I sat in silence for a few minutes when the door opened and in walked Komui followed by a short nerdy looking guy with a poofy ponytail and glasses that look a lot like Tyki's hobo glasses.

"Hey Lily! I'm back!" Komui practically sang. "This is Johnny." he said as he pushed forward the nerdy guy.

"Hi, i'm Lily Parks," I said shyly as I stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Hi Lily, i'm Johnny Gill. It's nice to meet you. Now lets get your measurements for your new uniform!" he said excitedly as he stepped forward with a measuring tape and a notepad with a pen.

He started measuring me while muttering about different designs that might suit me then ran out the door while yelling back that he'll have it done by tomorrow. I just stood there awkwardly as Komui made his way to his desk.

The door opened again and I saw a girl around my age with forest green, long pigtails and violet eyes. She was also wearing an exorcist uniform with a veeery short skirt.

"Nii-san, I brought you some coffee." she said as she closed the door behind her. She looked at me curiously and was about to say something when Komui sudden started clinging to her waist.

"LEENAALEEE! OH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER HAS BROUGHT ME COFFEE!" he yelled with tears threatening to fall. Lenalee started looking very agitated.

"Nii-san get off of me and drink your coffee," she said, "and who is this?" Komui straightened up with a serious look on his face. I was really starting to think this guy was bipolar or something.

"This is Lily Parks, she will be our newest exorcist apart from Allen, we just finished here so do you think you could show her to her new room?" Komui said as he rummaged in a desk drawer and pulled out a key.

He handed the key to me and told Lenalee the room number as she told me to follow her.

"So Lily, who else have you met that's an exorcist?" She said as we left the paper covered office.

"I met Kanda and Lavi, who were the ones that brought me here, but Lavi had to leave on another mission. Then there was this other guy I saw getting chased by that robot, he had white hair. I'm pretty sure he was an exorcist." I replied.

"That was Allen Walker. He's only been in the order for couple weeks. He has a parasitic type innocence in his left arm. That reminds me, what is your innocence?" she said with a curious look on her face. I took off my gloves and and rolled up my sleeves to show her.

"Oh, so you're a parasitic too?"

"Yep." I said as I rolled down my sleeves and put the gloves back on. We walked on in silence for a few minutes until Lenalee came to a stop.

"Here is your new room! I'll be back in the morning to show you to the cafeteria and give you a tour later on, good night." she said as she started walking off. I opened the door and dropped my backpack, which I had been wearing the whole time, onto the bed. I looked around the room and frowned.

The place was the size of my bathroom back home. I had a single twin size bed with thin whitish sheets and a single pillow in the corner near the door. There was a big window on the opposite wall with a small dresser underneath it. Next to the dresser was a small bookcase that was empty. On the other side of the dresser there was a small suitcase that I guess was for missions. I looks a lot like the cases Lavi and Kanda were carrying.

I noticed that there was no connecting bathroom so I looked out the door and glanced around. Sure enough, at the end of the hall there were two doors labeled 'girls restroom' and 'boys restroom'. I walked into the girls bathroom and saw that in one side there were four sinks and mirrors lining the walls. On the other side there were four stalls. Sadly there were no showers so I would have to ask Lenalee where they were tomorrow. For now I walk back to my room and grab my hygiene stuff and get ready for bed.

I change into my sleeping clothes, reported to the Earl, and turned the lights off as I crawl into the uncomfortable bed and drift to sleep.

**(And that was chapter 12… just kidding, that was really short. I'm going to continue now. Sorry for the interruption.)**

I was woken up once again by a persistent knocking on my door. I sat up while grumbling about how early it was seeing as how the sun hasn't risen outside the window.

"Who is it?" I said with a sleepy voice.

"It's me." a female voice said from the other side of the door. It must be Lenalee then, seeing as she is the only girl I have met here. I stood up and opened the door a crack to see a smiling Lenalee.

"Hurry up and get dressed so I can take you on a tour, then we can get breakfast." she said, still smiling. That stupid smile was really starting to get on my nerves. **(No i'm not a Lenalee hater, but Lily doesn't like her)**

"Why so early?" I ask with mild annoyance.

"Allen and I have a mission to go to after we finish eating breakfast so I wanted to get this done and take you to eat." she said.

"Alright well let me get dressed, wait here please." I said with a fake smile. I really am not a morning person. I shut the door and rummage through my bag. I pull on a red tank top and some white pants then slip on my usual combat boots. I brush my hair and put it in a low ponytail that reaches my mid back. I open the door to see Lenalee standing off to the side in her own little world. I wave my hand in front of her face to snap her out of it.

"Huh?" she says as she comes back to Earth, "Oh, you're ready let's go than." she said with that stupid smile on her face. For some reason I really just don't like her.

She showed me around the Black Order for about an hour. Then she finally said we could go eat breakfast. We walked back the way we came towards the cafeteria.

"You don't talk much do you?" Lenalee asked.

"Never have, never will." I replied boredly.

"Why not?" she pryed. Now I was starting to get aggravated. Luckily we made it to the cafeteria.

"Oh look, food time!" I said, changing the subject. Food is my favorite thing on the world other than my family. I went up the the ordering window and saw a man with pink hair that was put into breads with an apron over a tank top. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he turned around with a big smile on his face.

"Hello there! Are you the new exorcist i've been hearing about? Aren't you just too cute." he said as he leaned out the window.

"Y-Yes sir, I am. I'm Lily Parks nice to meet you." I said with a small smile.

"You can just call me Jerry. I'll make you anything you want, just name it!"

"Really!?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Yep!" he said as he got a notepad and pen to write down my order with. I thought for a second then started listing off some foods that I like.

"Spaghetti with meatballs, fish and chips, four hamburgers, ten pieces of chicken, some chocolate pudding, roast deer, and some strawberry short cake. All in large portions please." I said with a small smile. I noticed that Jerry had a very big smile on his face.

"You eat almost as much as Allen does! You two are officially my favorite customers. Have you met Allen? If you haven't he should be in here soon for breakfast." he said as he started walking off to make my order. I nodded and went to stand to the side as he made my order. I turned around and noticed Lenalee over at one of the tables talking to Kanda. Who at the moment, looked like he was trying to ignore her.

"Here ya go sweety!" Jerry said as he came out of the kitchen with a trolley full of plates. I started to drool a little at the sight but snapped out of it to grab the trolley with a thank you to Jerry. Lenalee walked up to the window as Jerry made it back into the kitchen as I looked around for an empty table. There were none, so I walked over to the table Kanda was sitting at. I sat down and nodded in acknowledgement at him and he returned the gesture. I sat down and started eating my food. I noticed Lenalee coming over and sighed a little in annoyance.

"Hey Kanda have you seen Allen?" Lenalee asked as she sat down.

"No, why would I." he replied. The doors opened and in walked the white haired kid from yesterday.

"Nevermind, there he is. Hey Allen! Come here." Lenalee called to him. Now I know who this Allen guy I keep hearing about is.

"Good morning Lenalee. Kanda." he said with a smile. Until he greeted Kanda that is. Then he got an annoyed grimace. I guess they don't like each other.

"Hello, I don't believe i've met you before," he said with a smile as he faced me with his head out stretched. "I'm Allen Walker." I shook his hand with a small shy smile.

"Lily Parks, nice to meet you Allen." I replied. He walked over to the window to order his as Lenalee tried, (and failed) to start a conversation with me. Kanda had finished his food, soba I think, and left to do whatever it is he does. Allen had come back over with a slightly bigger pile of food than what I had. I sat silently as Lenalee started telling Allen about their mission.

**(A/N- Allen missed the mission briefing because it is crucial that Lily learns about the mission...my fanfic my rules)**

We have to go to XXXX in Germany. There is what seems to be a barrier around it that no one seems to be able to cross through," Lenalee explained as Allen ate, "Komu thinks it might be innocence." she said. She explained the rest of the mission with me listening in. Allen finished eating and they left to go pack up for their mission. I smirked as I left and made my way into my room. I took the tease out of my bag and called the Earl.

"Hello Lily, how are you doing this morning?" he asked as he picked up the line.

"I'm doing fine. The food here is surprisingly good compared to these tiny rooms. Now listen to this. I know where they are sending that newest exorcist with the curse for his next mission." I said with a low voice so no one will hear me if they walk by.

"Oh really? I'll send Road over to check it out. Tell me the details and i'll inform Road." he said. I told him the mission and we said our goodbyes. I walked out of my room towards the training room for my usual training routine with a water bottle I had picked up from the cafeteria on my way out. I entered the training room and started stretching.

I did that for about ten minutes then started running laps. After I ran out of breath I took a sip out of my water bottle and and went over to meditate in the back of the room that had a small rug. I would usually spare with Tyki before meditating but there is no one to spare with.

"What are you doing in my spot?" a voice that I recognize as Kanda said.

"What does it look like? I'm meditating." I replied with a calm voice.

"Well move, this is where I meditate." he said. I could tell he was getting annoyed. I opened my eyes to look up at him. He had a frown on his face and was glaring at me. I just sighed and scooted over to the edge of the rug instead of sitting in the middle. I went back to meditating as he sat down and did the same. All was silent for about ten minutes before Lenalee came in to say goodbye as she and Allen left for their mission and I left to go to my room.

**And that was chapter 12. As you can see, Lily and Kanda are starting to be friends. I don't think I will pair them together. Just friends. My be in the future depending on which way I make this story go. Also, I was reading over my past chapters and well… I am so disappointed in my grammar… Well that's all for now. bye bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update lately. My laptop broke and I only just found out how to update from my phone. Sorry again. I don't know if I'll be able to update soon but I will not give up on the story. I'm starting my first day of Highschool in a few days and I'm in the process of moving, so yeah. Hope you like the chapter. I wrote it at 10pm. Yay. **

**I don't own D. Gray man. **

It's been about three days since Allen and Lenalee left on their mission and Lavi had gotten back yesterday. I was laying in my bed trying to get back to sleep after a nightmare when my door burst open and Lavi bounced in with a big smile on his face.

"Lily! Komui needs you in his offi-" he was cutoff as I kicked him in the face and out my door.

"You never learn to knock, do you?!" I yelled at him. He just rubbed his quickly bruising face with a sheepish smile.

"Well like I was saying," he started as he stood back up, " Komui needs you in his office."

I sighed and told him to wait outside as I went back into my room and changed in to my new uniform. It was the standard exorcist coat that kinda looked like Kanda's but shorter. It also had sleeves that I could open to expose my arms. It came with a skirt but I had Johnny switch it out with pants. When I came out of my room I saw Lavi across the hall looking at his reflection in the window. He kept poking at his new bruise until I cleared my throat and we made our way to Komui's office. I was still pretty new so I still need help getting around this huge place.

"Komui, I brought Lily!" Lavi said as he entered the room. I noticed Kanda sitting on the couch, who then question Lavi before anyone else could talk.

"You went in her room without knocking again, didn't you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Lavi just laughed awkwardly. Komui was standing behind his desk with a confused look on his face.

"I'll tell you later," I said, "why did you call me in? Do I have my first mission now?" I asked. I was starting to wonder when I would get my first mission.

Lavi, you can go wait at the water way with Bookman." Komui said to Lavi as he motion for me to sit on the couch. Lavi left the room and Komui suddenly got very serious.

"A few days ago one of our generals were found crucified with the words 'God matter' carved on his back. At the time he was carrying eight pieces of innocence. Those along with his own innocence were destroyed." Komui explained.

"Get to the point Komui." Kanda growled out.

"We believe that the Earl is starting the next part of the war; he searching for the heart. We think that he might be targeting the stronger exorcists, the generals. So we are deciding the exorcists that we have into groups to go find them. So far we have only been able to get in touch with one of the four remaining generals." Komui said with a dejected sigh. As he explained I was getting really pissed off, not that I let it show on my face.

'How could they start the next stage without telling me?!' I thought.

"Don't tell me I have to go look for HIM!" Kanda said, sounding very agitated.

"Sorry Kanda, but you and Lily are going to join up Daisya and Marie to go find General Tiedoll. Hears the location to meet them. Bye now!" He said really fast as a file was tossed on the couch next to Kanda and he was out of the room before Kanda could draw his sword.

"Who's Tiedoll?" I asked Kanda as he calmed down a little.

"An over attached idiot that I trained under." He replied as he stood up and grabbed the file.

"Be ready to leave in an hour." He said as he left the room. I said alright and went up to my room to get packed and find out why no one told me about the search for the heart starting.

I opened my door, packed everything I need for the trip, and grabbed the tease out of my bag.

"Hello Lily how are yo-" he started before I cut him off.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that the search for the heart has started?!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Oh, I knew I forgot to do something." Was his reply. I sweat dropped.

"I'm going to be on the search for general Tiedoll along with three others. I'll try to check in every now and then but I might not be able too." I said as I finished packing.

"That's alright. Just check in when you can, and be careful. Your time to rejoin the family is very soon." He said. As soon as I heard that a huge smile formed on my face. Looks like I won't have to spend months here after all.

"I can't wait! Well I gotta go, I miss you guys."

"We miss you too. See you soon Lily." Then the line cut off. I looked at the clocked and noticed I have half an hour till I have to meet Amanda at the docks. With that in mind I headed to the cafeteria for food. I ate my fill and headed down to the waterway with fifteen minutes to spare. Kanda was already there meditating so we left on the boat that was waiting for us. As the boat drifted along I slipped into thought.

'I wonder how long the Earl meant by soon. Great, this is going to be a long mission."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and lazy. This chapter is mostly to tell you more about her Noah powers. It took four and a half pages so I think it's longer than usual. **

**P.S.- I read through the chapter and saw that it auto corrected Kanda to Amanda multiple times. And it took out some words in the randomest places. I fixed it though.**

As Kanda and I made it to town, the sun was high in the sky, the birds are chirping, and I was going to have a heat stroke in this stupid uniform! I mean really! Who's idea was it to make them black?! I was so caught up in my silent rant that I didn't notice Kanda had stopped and I smacked right into his back.

"Ow! A little warning if you're ever going to suddenly stop," I said. (Because I never whine)

"Che," was his response. My eye twitched and I really felt like punching this guy. As you can see, heat doesn't put me in the best of moods.

"We're going to have to travel a couple days to get to where we have to meet the others," he said as he showed me the map that came with the mission brief. I noticed that we would have to go through France and winced. Oops, I hope he didn't notice.

"What's wrong?" Shit he noticed. Oh well, might as well tell him.

"I just have some bad childhood memories in France. That's all," I replied as I subconsciously rubbed my arms. I noticed that he was curious but he let it go and I sighed as in relief. The thing is, in multiple parts of France mom and I were attacked and almost lost our lives. I was only eight so this is one of my worst memories. It doesn't come close to the day she died though.

We made it to the train station and sat on a bench to wait for the train to arrive in an hour. Truth be told, I was soooooo bored. So I decided to mess around a bit. I looked around and saw a woman that seemed easy enough to spook. I didn't need to change into my Noah form for my powers to work so this was perfect. I locked eyes with her for a moment and that was all I needed. I need to have eye contact with my victim to know their deepest fear, but it only has to be for a second. Spiders huh, this is going to be great. I projected an image of a giant tarantula onto her skirt along with multiple black widows on her arms. Not that anyone else could see them. Only me and my victims could see my projections. Of course that could also be bad if I happen to be afraid of the same thing. Not likely, since I don't scare easy. I may be the Noah of fear but I don't fear a lot of things. Now I'm rambling, back to the game. The woman looked down and her eyes widened in fright. She went very still so I made the tarantula climb up her skirt. That got the reaction I desired and the woman jumped up, screaming bloody murder. Kanda's head up and his hand landed on his sword, ready to fight. Until he heard what she was screaming.

"Spiders! Help me! Oh God, I hate spiders!" She yelled and I dropped the illusion. She had he eyes closed so she still stood there shaking her dress and screaming until a nearby man came to calm her down.

"Calm down ma'am! There are no spiders on you!" He yelled in a frantic tone. The women calmed down and I was laughing on the inside. On the outside though I looked pretty confused and freaked out.

"All that over a little spider?" I muttered to myself, just loud enough for Kanda to hear. He snorted and I just couldn't help myself. A few giggles escaped and the woman heard me. She just stormed off in a rage that turned my giggles into laughter. Kanda looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I calmed down.

"S-Sorry, I just couldn't help it." I said as I wiped away the single tear that formed when I was laughing.

"Anyway, what are the people that we're meeting like?" I asked Kanda. He rolled his eyes at my sudden mood change but answered anyways.

"Marie is generally quiet and he's the only one I can actually stand, Daisya is an annoying brat that likes to pull pranks and doesn't know how to shut up even if his life depended on it." He said. Then his expression darkened and I leaned away from the murderous aura he was giving off.

"Tiedoll is an over emotional fool who always calls me by my first name no matter how many fucking times I tell him not too." he growled. I just sighed and leaned against the back of the bench.

"This is going to be one hell of a mission." I sighed as I heard a train whistle. As the train got closer I got up and stretched with a yawn. The train pulled up to the station and me and Kanda made our way to the first class car.

"I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when we get to our stop," I said with a yawn as I laid down on the bench with one arm under my head. He nodded and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was no longer on the train, but in Road's dream world.

"Lily!" I heard Road yell before I was tackled from behind.

"Hey Road it's been so long! Not really, but still!" I said as I regained my balance and hugged her back.

"Millenie says you're on a mission right now so I can't come visit personally so I did the next best thing and brought you here when I felt you falling asleep. Now tell me about your mission!" She said in one breath. I laughed at her excitement and explained what was going on.

"I'm traveling with another exorcist to go and meet with two more. After that the four of us are going to be looking for General Tiedoll. I'll tell you where he is when we get a trail on him so you guys can get to him first." I explained. Road squealed and the started going on about how she got a new doll but lost it. I kind of zoned out through the middle of of her ramble until I heard the name Lenalee.

"Huh, did you say Lenalee?"

"Yeah, did you meet her at the headquarters?" She asked while getting excited.

"Yeah, she's super annoying. Hey wait, wasn't that Allen kid with her on that mission?" I asked but immediately regretted it when I saw the Cheshire grin on her face. Luckily before she could start talking I felt a tug on my consciousness.

"Sorry Raod, it's time for me to get up!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Sorry but I think I'm going to drop this story. I was mostly just trying out OCs but I keep getting writers block and forgetting to update for months on end. It wasn't getting that many favorites or reviews anyways. So if you liked the story, sorry but it's now discontinued. **


End file.
